Candy Line
by explodreamer
Summary: Shinpachi eats a candy from unknown origins and it turns out to be an aphrodisiac! He attempts to leave the Yorozuya for the day but Gintoki catches him. 'Your sister's going to kill me if she finds you dead in my house. Don't die on me' YAOI GinXShin
1. Chapter 1

WARNING! SMUT/YAOI! AMATEUR WORK! A very active uke.

Pairing: Gintoki x Shinpachi

A/N: I'm planning this for a short multi-chap. So, yes, there'll be a chapter two.

Disclaimer (?): This fanfic has totally nothing to do with Gintama's ending theme, Candy Line. The title is made up simply for convenience since it has some weak connection with the plot. Gomenasai, Takahashi Hitomi-san! But I really love your song!!! Candy Line is really really very catchy!

Reference: Rosario + Vampire - Moka (Just one short line from this anime)

* * *

It takes about any little thing to change a normal teenager's day into something extraordinary. It's like being involved in a freak accident and then offered the chance of being a shinigami or being involved in another freak accident, died and then came back to life with some kind weird technology involving alchemy or being involved in yet another accident and finding yourself shrunk into a child because you have been fed some weird drug.

It was no different for Shimura Shinpachi. One fine day during spring, while hanging out Gintoki's clothes to dry, a piece of candy dropped out from the pocket of his pants. It was wrapped in bright pink and was about the size of a walnut. He threw back into the laundry basket and forgotten about it until when he had finished hanging out the clothes and headed back into the house. He took out the candy from the basket before he placed it back at its original place and then sat down on the sofa, studying the candy with caution.

Gintoki gave a loud yawn from his bedroom. It seemed that he had spent the night out in the streets drinking at the clubs and had only returned only in the morning. He walked out of his bedroom with a messy head of perm and a full bladder.

"Ah, good morning, Gin-san. Like, it's already afternoon, you know. Have you been drinking again last night?" Shinpachi greeted and watched the lazy man shuffled his feet through the main room.

"Yeah… Listen to me, Shinpachi. I think I've been duped. By the time I realized it, I think I'd lost two pieces of a million yen," Gintoki groaned as he searched for the remote control for the TV.

Shinpachi switched on the TV for the natural perm and remarked casually, "Eh? Are you sure you had them in the first place? Oh, by the way, I found this candy in your pocket when I was hanging your pants. Do you still want it?"

Gintoki squinted at the candy he held up with bleary eyes. Then he shook his head and waved his hand. "Take it if you want. I think someone shoved it to me when I was wandering around Kabuki district drunk. You know, you discover you have all kinds of stuff in your pocket after a night at the red light district."

"Right…" Shinpachi said almost disgustedly. "Like the time when I found a packet of condom in your pocket. Thank goodness Kagura isn't here."

"WHERE'S KETSUNO? ISN'T IT TIME FOR HER WEATHER REPORT?" Gintoki complained loudly. Then he looked around like a senile old man looking for a fight. "Where the hell is Kagura?"

Shinpachi groaned and switched to the music channel. "Gin-san, like I told you. It's already afternoon. And Kagura's off to visit Ane-ue. You do remember that today Ane-ue's coming over for nabe, don't you? She got some fresh beef from one of her customers."

"Are you sure she didn't extort her customer for it?" Gintoki said as he watched Shinpachi unwrap the candy and ate it. Then he added slowly, "Should you be eating that? I mean I got it from along the streets, you know?"

"Hmm? It should be alright, isn't it? I heard from Ane-ue that the girls at the hosts clubs don't bother drugging the food and drinks they give out to people," Shinpachi replied. "It should be alright."

Gintoki stood up and walked lazily towards the bathroom. "Yeah, you're right. They managed to rob my two million yen without drugging me."

Twenty minutes later, just after Gintoki had finished his battle with constipation, he heard Shinpachi knocked onto the bathroom door and say, "Gin-san, I'm not feeling well, so I'm going back first. I left you some food at the table, so remember to eat them after you're done."

"Oi, oi, why bother if you're coming back later? Just get some sleep on the sofa or something," Gintoki replied as he quickly washed his hands.

"Nah, it's alright… … …"

Then it was silence. Shinpachi couldn't have gone off so fast but was no sound of the entrance door sliding close. Gintoki opened the door to find Shinpachi slumped against the wall in obvious agony. He jumped slightly when he realized Gintoki was out from the bathroom and tried to make his way out to the entrance but his legs gave way and he fell facedown onto the floor.

"Oi, Shinpachi! Are you alright? Your sister's going to kill me if she finds you dead in my house. Don't die on me!" Gintoki said in a half-joking, half-worried way as he helped the boy up.

"It's alright. I'm just feeling a little warm and giddy, that's all… _AND HORNY_."

After a beat, Gintoki asked hesitantly, "… Shinpachi-kun? What did you say?"

"_THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE CANDY AFTER ALL_," Shinpachi said, showing Gintoki a face of despair and agony. Then he added in an almost hilarious hoarse voice. "_It's killing me…_"

Gintoki didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He let the boy lean against him lightly and helped him to at least sit in a more comfortable position on the floor, considering how much he was trembling. He patted rhythmically on the boy's back as if he had just woken up from a bad dream, hoping it would make whatever's making Shinpachi uncomfortable to go away.

"Gin-san…" Shinpachi said weakly, "You're making it worse."

"Eh? I am? This is bad. I've never had an adolescent teenager turning into an adult right in front of me before, you know," he said uneasily, removing his hand away from the boy hastily. "How about I help you into the bathroom and you settle it yourself?"

Shinpachi started crying quietly. He felt terribly warm and drained, his straining member burning and hard despite his efforts to suppress it mentally. He regretted eating the candy. He had not wanted to turn out like this at someone else's home, let alone Gintoki's. He found it embarrassing that he had turned out this way in front of a friend and a man like Gintoki. He shook involuntarily when Gintoki reached down to sweep his hair away from his hair, wiping his sweat and tears away.

"Is there alcohol or something in that candy? Why are you crying? Do you really feel that terrible?" Gintoki asked. He was beginning to feel warm from having the burning boy in his chest. He nudged Shinpachi, trying to make him move and get up.

"No…" Shinpachi sobbed. Every movement felt so sensual when it shouldn't be. He was so scared that he would come even from just standing and walking. He definitely didn't want that to happen in front of the natural perm. He whimpered when he felt Gintoki gently turned him around so that they were facing each other.

"Shinpachi, listen to me," Gintoki said, tilting the boy's chin so that he was forced to look at him. "This is not your fault, alright? It's the candy that's making you act so weird. And no," he added when Shinpachi opened his mouth to speak. "I should have stopped you when you popped that into your mouth, so this is not totally your fault."

"No… it's not that…" Shinpachi's voice trembled as he spoke. He snaked his hands over Gintoki's shoulders and around his neck. "_I can't hold it any longer…_"

"Shi-shinpachi?" Gintoki said warily at the weird glint that had flashed across the boy's eyes. Before he managed to pull the boy away from him, he felt a sting near his collarbone.

_KAPUCHUUUU _(A/N: see reference)

Shinpachi sucked onto the soft flesh, ignoring Gintoki's protests. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, Shinpachiiiii! Stop leeching me!!!" Gintoki squealed over-exaggeratingly. "Gin-san's not delicious at all! And he's too sweet for you!!!"

Shinpachi placed his full weight over the natural perm, toppling both of them onto the floor and his spectacles slid off from the impact. He kissed the man's collarbone, his neck, his cheeks, his lips, his forehead, his ears and almost anywhere else he could reach while rocking his hips against his thighs. There were many times when Gintoki overpowered him and pushed him away, he would lose the wrestle once he saw the flushed face of the aroused boy, sweating from the heat burning in his body, his tongue sticking out slightly as he struggled to kiss more of the older man. Finally, Gintoki settled for the kissing, allowing it if it would help the boy relieve himself. He allowed entry easily when Shinpachi tugged his bottom lip lightly and delved his tongue in hungrily. Though the kiss was sloppy, it had felt good to Gintoki, considering it was a rather cute teenager who was currently infatuated with his body. He remained calm when Shinpachi started peeling his hakama away and then his black shirt. There was no harm to more kissing.

Gintoki snapped back to reality when he felt a hand traveling to his ass and feeling around the cheeks of his butt. He watched carefully as the boy planted kisses on his chest and his stomach, his eyes scanning for the wild hands feeling over him. He frowned a little when Shinpachi tugged at his pants, pulling it down, kissing his lower hip. Finally, he found one stray arm, trying to reach the inside of his thigh. He jumped when he felt the tips of the boy's fingers sweep past his entrance and almost screamed, "Shinpachi! Stop! Someone's watching!"

This time, he didn't back down when he had successfully pushed Shinpachi away from him. The boy straddled on his thighs and merely blinked as he slowly registered the words. His eyes floated up to the panting being looking at them from a distance. "Sa-sa-sadaharu!" he shouted.

The dog merely barked in response and sat at the same spot, panting. He yelped in surprise when Gintoki grabbed him and crushed him into his chest, his arm locking him in the position. "Let's make a quick job of this," he said, turning the struggling boy's head towards him and kissed him while his hand made his way to his erection and started stroking him.

Shinpachi broke away from the kiss with a groan. It bothered him that Sadaharu was sitting there and watching them. But he couldn't bear to move away from the man now pumping him in his hand. He ended up moving around uselessly, which caught more of Sadaharu's attention. He started weeping again, to Gintoki's dismay.

"Sadaharu, go away!" he said loudly to the dog. Sadaharu barked and instead, lied down onto the floor.

"Ngh! Nnnnnn!!!"

Shinpachi buried his head into Gintoki's chest, his face burning with embarrassment. He felt as if he could melt into a puddle from the dog's gaze. How could he even manage to reach his climax at this moment of time? He wanted to run away, to dig a hole and bury his head in. He grabbed onto Gintoki's locking arm and squeezed his eyes shut as if he could wish Sadaharu away.

"You stupid dog! I said go away!" Gintoki shouted at Sadaharu this time round, waving his stained hand at the innocent dog. The dog wrinkled his nose then sneezed, got up and strolled into the guest room.

Gintoki looked down at Shinpachi. He was still crying, but was slightly calmer than before. He lifted his arm slowly, letting Shinpachi's hand slide down gently then wrapped his arm over the boy so that he hugged him and patted him on his back in a way he hoped to be soothing.

* * *

A/N: Er hem, hope you've enjoyed reading it. But this is not the end yet!!! Muahaha!!! Do R&R, welcoming constructive reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING! SMUT/YAOI! AMATEUR WORK! An unexpected uke :D

Pairing: Gintoki X Shinpachi

A/N: There's a chapter three coming up soon for this. When I was writing the first chp, I was struggling to decide if I should try a switch with this pairing. It seems that I got some rather positive reviews about this, and so this chapter in fact, is actually a Shinpachi x Gintoki! Yes, Shinpachi as Seme, Gintoki as Uke. Don't worry, I still love the universal pairing of Gintoki x Shinpachi, and will make sure that it happens in this fanfic somehow. Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy this 'switch'!

Some simple reference for those who aren't fluent in Japanese:  
According to Wiki, _Moe_ is a Japanese slang word referring to fetish or love for characters in video games, anime and manga.  
According to me, moe is just moe, you can't explain the burning passion in words XD

* * *

"Gin-san, it's not going away!" Shinpachi sobbed. "How long do I have to stay like this?"

Shinpachi looked up blushing with watery eyes, his gaze a little unfocused as he had lost his spectacles and breathing loudly from the straining pressure on his body. Gintoki couldn't resist classifying this particular scene as _moe_, wishing secretly a bespectacled girl in his arms instead of a teenager. He took back his wish almost immediately when the thought of Sarutobi Ayame came across his mind. Better Shinpachi than a stalker cum assassin.

"No!!!" Shinpachi almost protested immediately when Gintoki lifted him up and carried him in a princess-style. Even after he came, he was still aroused and erect. Every movement made him burn even more. He felt disgusted with his body's reaction. Why can't he stop himself? He let a moan escape when Gintoki moved abruptly with him in his arms as he kicked away an unfinished Jump, his wallet and his keys that he had thrown onto the floor when he came home the night before. He put down Shinpachi gently onto the futon and lightly ruffled his hair.

"Let's try sleeping this away," he said quietly and set to leave the room.

"No! Don't leave me alone!" Shinpachi called out and grabbed the hem of Gintoki's kimono. "Please!" He didn't know why, but he hated the idea of being alone in this state. It made him feel insecure and lonely as if someone had cut a hole in his gut, letting cold wind through it.

Gintoki lightly pulled his kimono away from Shinpachi's grip "Don't worry, I'll be in the house. I'm not going anywhere," he assured and turned away. It felt weird, as if he was a reluctant father putting his insecure baby to sleep during bed time. Not that he ever had one, but he was quite certain it was as heart-wrenching as this.

It took him by surprise when Shinpachi turned him around forcefully by hugging both of his legs and dragging them around. The next moment he realized it, Shinpachi had buried his hands into his nether regions and started touching his member. Gintoki didn't want to admit it but he had already felt a little aroused being with the boy, partly from the steamy mood and he suspected, partly from the kiss. There must be some kind of side effects from the aphrodisiac that was also now affecting him too.

"Shinpachi, I'm leaving now so that we can both calm down, alright? I'll go take a shower or something. You stay here and sleep," Gintoki said and tried to push Shinpachi away. The stubborn boy grabbed onto his hips instead and started sucking him. Gintoki took in a sharp breath.

_Something is wrong with the boy! It's as if his character has changed totally! Soraichi is going to sue us when he sees this!!!_

Shivers of pleasure went through his body as Shinpachi kissed and sucked onto his member. He couldn't resist it when he bucked his hips, trying to move deeper and Shinpachi moaned in response, looking up at him triumphantly. This scene tugged at his heart. It felt as if he was recapping one of those adult magazines that he had hidden behind piles of outdated copies of Jump in the cabinet. He made a sound of disappointment when Shinpachi pulled back.

"You're evil. You're just as evil as your sister. Evil runs in the blood of both of you," Gintoki sighed heavily and watched the boy kiss planting gentle kisses along his length. Then he added as an afterthought, "You peeked into my secret stash, didn't you?"

Shinpachi ignored the man's ramblings and licked the slit of his member, sucking on the head and making very audible sounds purposefully. He took the hint when Gintoki gripped his hair and took in the member fully again.

"Shinpachi… I'm coming," he said in a way meaning that he wanted the boy to move away before he released into him. But Shinpachi just replied with his mouth full, "Come! Come!"

_The boy had peeked into his secret stash after all!!!_ What he saw and heard was really driving him crazy. How on earth did this ordinary bespectacled boy managed to do this to him? He felt a surge through his body and released into Shinpachi's warm mouth. He didn't know if he was imagining it, but he had thought that he heard gurgling sounds as Shinpachi drank his semen. It was a definitely a decisive moment where Gintoki had lost all reason he had in the world and gave in to this sexual pleasure. Shinpachi licked his member clean then licked his lips as he pulled Gintoki down onto the futon.

Gintoki ignored his mental alarms ringing in his mind, drowning in Shinpachi's caressing and kissing with pleasure. The sensation of Shinpachi's warm tongue lapping at his entrance and the thought that his cum had made it slippery made him even more excited. He welcomed Shinpachi readily when the boy hovered above him and leant in to kiss him. He gave a soft moan when he felt a soft finger slip into him carefully. It wasn't as bad as he had thought to be. Shinpachi was about to pull out when Gintoki grabbed his arm and guided his hand back to his entrance. The boy took the hint obediently, this time slipping three fingers. Gintoki groaned at the sudden intrusion, but quickly adapted to the moving digits.

"Gin-san, do you think it's possible to imitate what's in the magazines and fist you?" Shinpachi breathed into his ear.

"Mmm… I don't know…" Gintoki replied. Then he added quickly, "I wouldn't want that though."

Shinpachi giggled at the comment and kissed lightly on Gintoki's lips. "Can I…"

"I think that's better than you trying to fist me," Gintoki confirmed.

Gintoki held his breath as he watched the boy positioned himself in between his legs and slowly moved in. He felt the pressure as Shinpachi slowly guided the head of his member into him. Shinpachi observed him carefully in case he didn't want to continue but Gintoki kept on nodding his head, egging him on. Shinpachi pushed in slowly and carefully, not wanting to make the man uncomfortable.

"GIN-CHAN, ARE YOU IN THERE?"

"Yeow!!!" Gintoki cried in surprise partly because Shinpachi had pushed in with one big effort, hoping to fill up Gintoki in one go and partly because of the china accent he had heard from outside his bedroom. Was he imagining things? He looked at Shinpachi. Nothing seemed to have changed as he started moving in and out of Gintoki very slowly.

"GIN-CHAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?"

There it was again! Kagura is definitely in the house!

"Shinpachi!" he hissed urgently, grabbing the boy's hip tightly, effectively stopping his movements. "Kagura's home! Kagura's home!!!"

Shinpachi moaned in disappointment and frowned at him, "We can just keep quiet and pretend that you're asleep."

"I'M COMING IN NOW…"

"Wait! Wait! Kaguraaaaaaa!!!" Gintoki shrilled with panic.

The door slammed open and Kagura stood at the door with Sadaharu sitting beside her. She looked at the natural perm, wrapped in the blankets, his back facing her. His body seemed to be shaking under the covers.

"Gin-chan, why are your arms moving in the blanket? Are you scratching your ass or something?" Kagura said, punctuating the last sentence with a look of disgust.

"Stu-stu-stu-stupid!!! I'm sl-sleeping, of course! Until you came in! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the dojo?" Gintoki said loudly.

"I came back to pick up Sadaharu for his walk," she said, patting the dog's cheek affectionately. "And Ane-go asks if its alright to have nabe at her place instead."

"I'm alright with anything," Gintoki growled. "Just get out! I wanna catch my beauty sleep!!!"

"Fine, you natural perm idiot," Kagura replied unhappily then slammed the door shut.

Gintoki sighed in relief and peeked under the blankets. He had yet again overpowered Shinpachi in a hurry, muffled him with his hand and jerked off the boy under the blankets with his other hand. Shinpachi gave a strangled cry as he came and a split second later, the door slammed open again. Gintoki covered himself hastily with the blankets tightly and heard Kagura say, "And when Shinpachi's back, tell him that Ane-go says to buy a dozen of Bargain Dash before he goes home tonight."

"Alright, alright!!! Will you stop nagging? You're beginning to sound like a mother!"

Then the door slammed shut. Gintoki looked under the blankets warily to find the boy panting and sweating. The boy's member that was wrapped in his hands was still hard and erect. He kicked the blankets away so that they were exposed to a cooler temperature. He moved his hand slowly away from Shinpachi's mouth and wiping the boy's sweat away from his cheek with the back of his hand. When Gintoki adjusted his body so that they were not so close together, Shinpachi reached out to his hand and brought his fingers into his mouth.

"Shinpachi…please don't tell me that you want more of this..." Gintoki said only to have Shinpachi's sucking sounds as response.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING! SMUT/YAOI! AMATEUR WORK! And the uke that you have been looking forward to.

Pairing: Gintoki X Shinpachi

A/N: So sorry for those who were waiting for the last installment. This is the final chapter and we have Shinpachi as uke!!! I sure hope you will enjoy the sexiness and humour in this chapter as well!

Just one references: Chobits - if anyone read it, you should know where Chii's switch is

* * *

Gintoki pulled his hand away from Shinpachi, like pulling a pacifier from a reluctant baby's mouth. Shinpachi followed, licking hungrily at Gintoki's wrist. "Calm down, calm down!" Gintoki said quickly. He patted on the boy's stomach lightly and lowered his head close to Shinpachi's lips.

"Shinpachi..." he called out reassuringly and kissed him.

The candy must have flipped his switch. Gintoki thought so as he kissed Shinpachi who was now in his arms, kissing back wantonly. Shinpachi whimpered as he felt the man's tongue played inside his mouth, leading the boy on as Gintoki sucked his tongue. Gintoki glided his wet fingers lightly across Shinpachi's chest and the boy moaned into his mouth in response. He wriggled sensitively as he felt Gintoki's wet fingers slid across his stomach, over his belly button and slowly towards his hard and dripping member where he stroked it slowly. Gintoki leeched on his neck down to his collar bone and Shinpachi sighed and panted as he felt the overflowing arousal from the petting. He felt shivers of pleasure when the man pinched his nipples lightly with his free hand.

Shinpachi placed his hand on Gintoki's free arm and said in short breathes, "Gin-san... Wha-what if this goes on forever?"

Gintoki gave a small laughed and replied while playing with a strand of Shinpachi's hair, "It just means I don't have to lose my two million yen ever again."

"...Only that?" Shinpachi asked with a vague hint of disdain.

"No... It's because I'll tend to you for as long as you need me," Gintoki said gently, almost close to a whisper.

Shinpachi sobbed dryly. "I'm so sorry, Gin-san. What am I going to do?"

"Well, we could go all the way..."

Gintoki looked down at the silent boy, his hand grabbing on to Shinpachi's member forgetfully. Maybe he had went too far with the joke. Shinpachi scrambled to get up and Gintoki helped him quickly. "Oi, I was just joking. Are you fine now?" Shinpachi sat in front of the man, turned around and pushed Gintoki onto the bed. He climbed above the man and straddled him. Gintoki said in an unsure way, "Er... I meant all the way with you, not me... If you get what I mean..."

Shinpachi ignored Gintoki and grabbed his member, guiding it into his entrance. He lowered himself slowly while Gintoki gawked at him with surprise. Shinpachi frowned a little as his entrance slowly stretched and pushed in. Suddenly, his foot slipped and he fell, filling himself unexpectedly. He winced painfully but when Gintoki tried to pull him up, he insisted on staying on. After a while, when he had gradually recovered from the shock, he started rocking slowly. Shinpachi slid down and wrapped his arms around Gintoki. He hugged tightly and called out the man's name wantonly.

"Gin-san..."

"Oi, oi, are you really Shinpachi?"

Despite the attempt at hilarity, Gintoki could feel the wet warmness wrapping around him tightly. It was definitely an amazingly wonderful sensation he had in many years. He would have never thought he would have a chance to use it again ever since it turned into a screwdriver and became pixels a while ago in two separate yet recent incidents. Gintoki moved and started hitting the young boy deeper and deeper with every push. Every movement was intoxicating and he could feel Shinpachi squeezing him so tightly. They became engrossed with the movement, listening to each other's breathing and feeling each other's rhythm. He knew the boy was near his limit when he felt a new level of warm tightness, an almost painful yet highly stimulating experience. Without warning, Shinpachi let out a loud groan and came, spilling his seeds over Gintoki's stomach. The seizure was so strong that Gintoki felt as if the whole room had shook along with the impact. Shinpachi laid on top of Gintoki's chest, his eyes distant as he panted profusely trying to catch his breathe.

"Shinpachi...."

Gintoki flipped around so that now Shinpachi was lying on the futon and he was above him. His burning member was still inside of Shinpachi's ass which was slowly loosening up. Gintoki nudged a few times to get the boy's attention. Just when he decided to go into a slow pace, Shinpachi grabbed his arm and shook his head. He said weakly in a tired voice, "No-no more... I don't want to come any more..."

"Huh?"

"Gin-san, no more... I think.... I'm fine.... I just want to sl-AH!"

"Oh no no no no."

Gintoki picked up his pace quickly. Shinpachi whimpered helplessly as Gintoki rocked against him almost harshly. "Shinpachi, you may be done, but I'm not done yet. What do you take Gin-san for? A human vibrator?" He kissed on the boy's lips lightly, bit his ear lobe gently and sucked on his nipples in the hopes that Shinpachi would respond to him. Shinpachi sighed and became tighter although he wasn't as tight as before. His member was limb and laid against him almost lifelessly. Gintoki kissed the boy some more. If in any way, he had hoped they both enjoyed this last round.

"If only there was a spectacles version of you..." Gintoki grumbled. He looked around his bedroom swiftly before remembering that Shinpachi's spectacles was left forgotten in the living room. He turned to the door as he considered for a split second if he should retrieve it when he saw the door slid open slowly. He stopped immediately and stared at the door. Noticing the sudden change, Shinpachi looked at the natural perm then followed his gaze to the door. There was a small opening in the door. A hand slipped in swiftly and moved out quickly. Both men realized that the owner of the hand wore a very familiar green kimono. A pair of spectacles was left near the entrance of the bedroom. Then there was a moment of awkward silence.

"... T-tama... is that you?"

Smells of burning smoke wafted into the bedroom. Gintoki could have easily guessed that it was the robot maid from Otose's. She must have been here to collect rent and when no one answered the main entrance, she blasted the door with her powered up broomstick to enter the premise. _No wonder the room shook so hard_, Gintoki thought to himself.

"... … Gintoki-sama, I do not mean to interrupt but I have a request," Tama's impassive voice came from outside the room.

"... ..."

"Kindly allow me to save this event into my log for future reference."

"What reference does a robot like you need?" Gintoki jabbed immediately. "If you were to do the same as us, you'd just trigger your reboot button anyway, wouldn't you?"

"Why is Tama-san here? And Gin-san, how did you know where her reboot button is?" Shinpachi countered at the man in the same flow.

The door closed shut quietly with the men still staring at it cautiously.

"Is she still there? I don't hear her walking away. Somehow, I feel I'm hearing a camera rolling in the background," Shinpachi rambled nervously.

"That's just your imagination, Shinpachi. Everyone's watching us right now, so it doesn't make much difference," Gintoki said and pulled out of the boy. He crouched over Shinpachi and reached for the pair of spectacles.

"Th-th-th-that's not t-true!!!! Gi-gin-san, let's just end this!!!" Shinpachi exclaimed embarrassingly.

Gintoki helped Shinpachi wear his glasses and the boy murmured a thanks. "You're right, Shinpachi," he said, slowly moving back between the boy's legs and lifted them above his thighs. "We should end this.... with a spectacles version," Gintoki ended with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Wh-whaa-ahhhhhh!!!"

Shinpachi yelped as Gintoki entered him and started pushing deep inside him. He groaned at the renewed tightness and pushed urgently to hit that sweet spot within Shinpachi. He laughed nervously, "Does the thought of being recorded excites you so much, Patsuan?" Shinpachi blushed furiously and punched the man lightly on his shoulders as protest. He sighed along with Gintoki's passionate moves, gradually submerging into sweet pleasure. He felt as if he was even more sensitive than before and breathed sharply at every spontaneous kiss and touch. He moaned when Gintoki's silver hair tickled his cheek as he kissed his neck near the back of his ear. Shinpachi caressed Gintoki's muscular back and whispered into his ear, "This is the last time... so, please... hurry up!" Gintoki grunted a reply, feeling the now familiar tightness tugging at his member as Shinpachi reached close to his climax. Gintoki pumped faster as he reached closer and closer to his limit as well.

"Shinpachi, look at me," he said and gently nudged the boy's face who turned to him. He studied the sexy expression on Shinpachi; the hazy gaze beneath his almost clouded spectacles, his blushing cheeks, his slightly opened mouth as he breathed and the moans that escaped from his throat, indicating his climax. "I knew it..." Gintoki gasped then shuddered as he came. After the last of the tremors, he continued, "Spectacles version is much better."

"... Pervert."

The two men fell into a deep slumber, embraced in each other's warmth, under Gintoki's blankets. Outside of this snuggly bedroom was a living room filled with burnt debris, an annoyed Sadaharu and an expressionless robot maid walking out of the house. The phone that was spared from the explosion ringed continuously and on the other side of the line was a very angry woman named Shimura Tae, trying to connect to her dearest brother and the most idiotic samurai in the whole universe.

* * *

One phrase bonus: You are so dead, Chinkasu samurai (would be what Otae would say if she knew what happened)

A/N: Let me know what you think of this chapter and the whole story as well! Thank you for your support till the end even though I took a long time to update.


End file.
